beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kenta Yumiya
is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters. He's friends with Gingka Hagane, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami and Benkei Hanawa. His Beyblade is Flame Sagittario C145S. Appearance Kenta has bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a blue strip running across the chest and arms in the first two seasons and a Yellow shirt with a white line down the chest in 4D, and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. Personality Since Kenta is a beginner blader, he doesn't have that much confidence in his skills. This was shown when he was up against Benkei and the gang, he didn't want to battle them because he knew he was going to lose. That changed when he met Gingka and soon Kenta wanted to be as strong as he was. Kenta is very kind and caring and if ever he notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/her and asks what's wrong. He was upset when he thought that Gingka left town without telling him since he believes that they are very good friends.Throughout the series Kenta can also be seen to be very emotional whenever he, his bey, or his friends are in danger Anime In episode 1, Kenta got to the quarter-final of a Bey tournament. He was later forced to fight a Beybattle against Benkei and four other Face Hunters. However, Gingka came and saved Kenta by beating the Face Hunters with his Storm Pegasus. Gingka and Kenta later get to know each other. The Face Hunters then force Gingka to fight in a 1 vs. 100 Bey match. As Kenta rushes to watch Gingka fight, Gingka is victorious using his Storm Pegasus to defeat every single Bey. They rejoice until they find the leader of the Face Hunters, Kyoya. In episode 43, Kenta spectated Kyoya and Benkei fight and Gingka and Ryutaro fight. He with the gang later found Yu coming for help, hurt. In episode 44, Kenta was to fight Reiji, in the Battle Bladers tournament. After hearing how Reiji crushed Yu with his Poison Serpent, Kenta promises to defeat Reiji. He uses Yu's Flame Libra's Performance Tip (ES) on Flame Sagitarrio to help him defeat Reiji. At first, Sagittario is off to a good start but then Serpent starts getting rough by breaking Sagittario's three claws. However by using his Blader's Spirit with Yu to fight, he ultimately loses. As Reiji is about to break Sagittario, Gingka stops this. As Kenta is left heart-broken about losing, Yu reminds him that the spectators are cheering him on making Kenta happy once more. Legend Bladers Kenta has returned with a new design as he entered a Beyblade tournament with his friends cheering him on. However, he witnessed Gingka receive a message from an anonymous blader to have a battle. He traveled with Madoka and Gingka to the destination only to find Kyoya and Benkei. Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei spectated Gingka and Kyoya's battle as Kyoya was even more powerful than before. Suddenly, two beams of light hit the Beys causing them to evolve into Big Bang Pegasis and Fang Leone. With their increased power, they caused a massive explosion that made Gingka and Kyoya fall to the ground as Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei watched. After Gingka and Kyoya's recovery, Gingka trained himself with his new Pegasus and Kenta, but Kenta lost the battle despite him getting stronger. Kyoya then abruptly left as Gingka and co went after him. They found a Blader attacking a boy so Gingka stopped the Blader. The Blader retreated, and the boy identified himself as Yuki then called Gingka a Legend Blader then collapsed to the floor. In the hospital, Yuki explained why he had called Gingka a Legend Blader. His Bey holds one of the eleven beams from the Star Fragment. Bladers with Beys that possess these beams are known as Legend Bladers, and hold the power to stop Nemesis, the ultimate evil, from controlling the world. Kenta and the gang were amazed by this and promised to find the rest of the Legend Bladers to stop Nemesis with their new friend, Yuki. Kenta and the gang had a webchat with Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong. They knew nothing of the Legend Bladers, giving them no lead. The gang got ready to pack for their quest. The Bladers however, were ambushed by a group of cats and by the same Blader who attacked Yuki. Identifying himself as Johannes, he challenged Gingka for his Legend Power. The battle was fierce but right when Gingka was about to lose, Kyoya intervened and defeated Johannes, then retreated. Kyoya later agreed to help the gang find the Legend Bladers. At their first destination, Zarkan Island, the team learned that the island's volcano may erupt at any time due to recent volcanic activity. They are shunned by the villagers due to owning Beyblades but make friends with two villagers, Sarah and her father. The gang then finds out how a Blader with a dragon-like Bey that can spin to the left has infiltrated the island. The gang then found Kyoya and Benkei confronted by Ryuga. Ryuga defeated Kyoya, Gingka, and Yuki in a battle. He later left to find the Legend Bladers. Kenta then stated that he would like to go on his quest to become a Legend Blader. Gingka and the others accepted this. Trackless Journey Kenta later went to a Bey tournament. He found Ryuga there and attempted to get him to help Gingka and Co. on their quest. Ryuga refused so Kenta had to follow him on a trackless path through forests, mountains and jungles. Eventually, they set up camp and Ryuga finally agreed to help search for the Legend Bladers. Kenta was glad he finally convinced him. Relationships Gingka Hagane: Kenta's relationship with Gingka is ever-growing because of the fact that Gingka has been always there whenever he needed him, in fact in the first episode Gingka saved Kenta from the Face Hunters which shows how much Kenta owes Gingka. It was because of Gingka that Kenta became such a strong Beyblader. When Gingka arrived in his town, Kenta was his immediate friend. Gingka gave much advice to Kenta about Beyblading and this is the main reason why Kenta has become so strong. Ryuga: 'We dont see much of a relationship between Kenta and Ryuga in either Metal Fusion or Metal Masters. But in Metal Fury, Kenta, who is determined to become a Legend Blader, leaves Gingka and Co. and goes to Ryuga to ask him to come and help Gingka and his friends find the Legend Bladers. At first Ryuga disagrees but due to Kenta's determination he accepts. During their travel, Ryuga helps Kenta to become strong by breaking big boulders. Their relationships increase and they begin to understand each other better. Ryuga is helping Kenta to become a Legend Blader. Battles Beyblades [[Sagittario 145S|'Sagittario 145S]] is Kenta's first Beyblade in the manga. [[Flame Sagittario C145S|'Flame Sagittario C145S']] is Kenta's second Beyblade in the manga and anime. Flame Sagittario is a Stamina-Type Beyblade. It is the brother of Flame Libra T125ES according to the family tree in episode 48. Flame Sagittario C145ES: 'Yu lent Kenta his performance tip, ES, for his battle against Reiji. This was only a temporary variation, though. '''Clay Leone 125D '''was used by Kenta when he and Hyoma went to rescue Yu from Doji. Kenta stole it from a Dark Nebula Elite Blader so he could defend himself from Doji. Beast/Special Moves is the beast inside Kenta Yumiya's Beyblade. Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is [[Saggitario Flame Claw|'Flame Claw']]: Kenta's first finishing move is , when this attack is used, flames appear around Sagittario to make a devastating attack on the opponent's Beyblade. Kenta first used this attack in episode 7 (anime.) Diving Claw: Kenta's second special Move. He first used this move in episode 126. First, Saggitario starts with Flame Claw, then goes to the edge and jumps up, and strikes downward, still using Flame Claw. It is very similar to Eagle's Diving Crush, and sounds alike too. Gallery Beyblade Metal Fusion Kenta.png|Kenta Yumiya Kenta.jpg|Kenta Kenta Yamiya.jpg|Kenta Gingka and Kenta.jpg|Gingka and Kenta Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Kenta, Gingka and Madoka Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Benkei and Kenta Untitled2.png|Kenta Mad Metal Fusion ep.54kenta1.png kenta2.png kenta3.jpg movie35.PNG|Kenta about to launch Sagittario. Kenta Yumiya & Yu Tendo.png|Kenta and Yu Kenta_MF.PNG|Kenta calling his Sagittario. !01.jpg|Kenta worried content-kenta.gif|Kenta on BeyBlade.com. beyblade0033.jpg Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Kenta with his friends bey_kenta_174x252.png 1144718787_6_dvCs_1.jpeg|happy kenta kenta_large_8748.jpg|wallpaper wallpaper_kenta_1600x1200.jpg Beyblade Metal Masters Mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Mm2.jpg KentaFire.jpg Beyblade Metal Fury GingkavsKenta.jpg GingkavsKenta2.jpg KentaDisguise.jpg KentaDisguise2.jpg KentaDisguise3.jpg KentaDisguise4.jpg MF4D 115 025.png KentaPower2.jpg KentaPower.jpg MF4D 115 030.png KentaA.jpg KentaB.jpg 126 kenta new ending.png|Kenta episode 126 sasdsfsd.png KentaK.png Beyblade 4D NOOOO.png Beyblade 4D Run.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta.png KentaTraveller.png Tv1320536547730.jpg Tv1320536396995.jpg Tv1320536283536.jpg Tv1320536083235.jpg Tv1320536036993.jpg 134 6.jpg 134 4.jpg 134 3.jpg 134 2.jpg Trivia *Kenta is also a Japanese wrestler with a move similar to Flame Claw, where he spins with his fists out. This could merely be a coincidence, though. *In most of Kenta's battles, it seems as though he's going to win. However, his opponent always defeats him afterwards. e.g.: Hyoma, Tsubasa, Reji, Gingka (first) and even Ryuga. *In Beyblade 4D, he isn't seen as much as he was because he is off training with Ryuga. *Kenta is the only character to know a special move without a launcher grip or string launcher. *Kenta is now more confident and powerful, because he's been traveling with Ryuga. *Kenta managed to crack L Drago Destroy's face bolt in Beyblade 4D. *If his Bey evolves to Flash Sagittario, he would be a Legend Blader. However, this isn't certain. {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male Category:Metal Saga Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion